The field of the present disclosure relates generally to ceramic matrix composites and, more specifically, to methods of assembling ceramic matrix composite components.
Ceramic matrix composites (CMC) are materials formed from a continuous reinforcing phase (i.e., ceramic and/or carbon fibers) embedded in a ceramic phase (i.e., a matrix material). CMC materials generally have more desirable physical properties over other known materials typically used in military and/or industrial technical applications, for example. Exemplary physical properties include, but are not limited to, high-temperature stability, high thermal-shock resistance, high hardness, high corrosion resistance, and nonmagnetic and nonconductive properties, as well as having a lighter weight than other known materials. CMC materials are often used, for example, in industrial electric equipment, aircraft, spacecraft, automobiles, electronic devices and equipment, and in components designed for use in high-temperature applications.
At least some known CMC components used in high-temperature applications include a plurality of cooling passages formed therein. More specifically, fluid such as pressurized air is channeled through the cooling passages to facilitate cooling the component during operation. One known method of forming cooling passages in CMC components includes forming a ceramic foam core and removing material therefrom to form the cooling passages. However, orienting the cooling passages may be undesirably limited by the mechanical means used to form the cooling passages. Another known method includes forming ceramic foam core panels and then machining channels into at least one of the panels prior to the panels being coupled together with an adhesive such that the formed passages extend between the coupled panels. However, applying adhesive to the channeled side of the panel may be a time-consuming and laborious task. Moreover, the amount of adhesive applied to the panels must be controlled to prevent blockage of the cooling passages by excess adhesive.